


never loved one like you

by bitchasslowry



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Language Via Sushi, M/M, Mild Angst, Patrick's Dad is a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchasslowry/pseuds/bitchasslowry
Summary: Patrick may not be going to the NHL to play, but Jonathan is going to make sure he's by his side while he's on the ice no matter what.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	never loved one like you

**Author's Note:**

> For this weeks prompt in the discord, "I'm in desperate need of a hug" so I decided to go the 1988 route because some how I've never posted anything for them?? A crime if you ask me.
> 
> Once again, this is all fiction and turn away if you know anyone mentioned here and all that jazz. Anyways, enjoy!

Patrick dreads the drive home from the rink on Thursday nights almost as much as he dreads family events, which is a lot. Everything else about that day is great, is data management class with Sharpy, going out to the pizza place down the road on his spare with Seabs and of course, hockey.

He’s loved hockey ever since he was a kid watching it endlessly in the evening and just hoping one day that he’d be able to play with the people he’d grown up watching. But that dream came to a screeching halt when he hurt his shoulder, never fully recovering. He can still play, but house league and high school are about as far as he’s going to get. His captain on the other hand is a different story.

Everyone knows Jonathon Toews is going to be in the NHL one day, it’s just common knowledge around the school. And somehow back in freshman year at the tryouts for the hockey team at their school Patrick had managed to befriend Jonny within the first ten minutes of drills.

Now he’s almost always on Jonny’s wing and they nearly make magic out there on the ice, but only one person doesn’t see that and Patrick has to live with him.

“That was a risky goal you made in the second,” Patrick’s dad grumbles out flicking on the blinker of the car as Pat sinks himself deeper into the passenger seat. 

“Yeah but it still went in.”

“If their goalie wasn’t so bad then they would have saved it. Crawford would have saved it.”

Patrick rolls his eyes out the window and crosses his arms. “It was top corner, not that big of a deal. We still won.”

There’s some more grumblings before a silence falls between the two of them. Patrick wishes his sisters were here, they’re always better at congratulating him after a game than either of his parents ever have been, but they were all on a girls trip with their mom for the week which mean Patrick is stuck with the endless cycle of criticism on his hockey player abilities that he probably won’t even use for the rest of his life.

They both get home and only Patrick gets out of the car, grabbing his hockey bag from the trunk and his water bottle from the middle console of the front seats. His dad put the car in reverse again and slowly started backing out of the driveway. Thursdays are when he goes out with his friends to a local bar and they just talk and watch sports, so this week it gives Pat a moment to himself.

But he hates the quiet, he always has. Growing up with three sisters was never a walk in the park, and even then a hockey game would always be on TV, so as Patrick grabbed a can of soup from the pantry he typed out a quick text to Jonny.

_P: dad’s out for the night, wanna come over?_

It takes Jonny a few minutes to respond but he finally gets there. 

_J: Sure. I ordered some food for dinner so give me fifteen minutes and I’ll be there. Is sushi okay for you?_

Patrick smiles to himself and puts down the can opener. Jonny always knows how to make him feel better and he kinda moves his body back and forth with excitement and takes his quite frankly pathetic can of soup back to the pantry.

Jonny takes about half an hour to get to Patrick’s house because he wanted to get sushi from Patrick’s favourite place across town. He knows what his dad is like on a good day so he doesn’t even want to know what he’s like after games. The next best thing he can do for Pat other than throw his whole father away is bring him food and let him snuggle up against him while they watch the same movies over and over.

True Romance is already playing when Jonny gets in the house, already knowing Pat’s garage pin number. He kicks off his shoes and drags the bags of sushi and a six pack of beer that his dad sent him on his way with right before he left the house. Jonny’s dad has met Patrick Kane Sr. all of one time and he has deemed that he never even wants to look at him again, so a few Corona’s won’t hurt to help Patrick. 

“I got your favourite,” Jonny says walking into the basement living room where Patrick spends most of his time. He’s curled up under a blanket with what looks like an old hoodie on when Jon finally spots him. He notices the small 19 on the arm of said hoodie and Jonny’s stomach does a little flip flop thing that he attempts to ignore. 

Patrick looks up at him with big blue eyes and Jonny melts. He looks sad, upset and almost angry. Jonny puts the food down and starts unpacking it, handing Patrick a box of assorted noodles, sushi and dumplings. He quietly thanks him and breaks open some chopsticks and shoves a piece of his California roll into his mouth while Jonny tucks into his own rice and seaweed salad.

They watch the movie in relative silence as they finish up their meals, Patrick shoving the last piece of beef teriyaki into his mouth before shifting over towards Jonny and laying his head down on his shoulder. The other guys made fun of them sometimes at how clingy they are with each other, but they really don’t care. 

Jonny slings an arm over Patrick’s shoulders and pulls him in tight to his body, gently running his fingers through his curls. 

“Jon?”

“Yeah, Pat?”

“What am I gonna do when you go off to the NHL?”

Jonny’s heart dropped at the sound of Patrick’s voice, hoarse and broke like he’s about to cry. He pulls Patrick away from him for a second to look him in the eyes, which were just starting to get a little bit red around the edges.

“What do you mean, Pat? You’re coming with me.”

“My hockey career is over. You know that.”

“But you applied to university for statistics and sports management, right?” Patrick nods. “Then whatever team I’m on I’ll get you there with me. I promise.”

He sighs and sinks down into the couch, playing with the end of the blanket. “It’s just- my dad thinks I’m going to be some hot shot player like you’re going to be. He doesn’t understand what a career ending injury is.”

“Pat I’m sure he’ll understand when you tell him-”

“I’ve tried! He made me play with a broken wrist when I was a kid so I really don’t think that it’s going to fly well when I tell him I’ll be in the stands doing _math_ instead of playing.” Patrick takes in a shaky breath and flops his hands down onto the blanket. “I just feel like I always need a hug.”

Jonny reaches out and does his best to drag Patrick closer to him and ends up with a lap full of Patrick Kane, one leg on either side of his thighs and his arms secured tightly around him. Pat snuggles his head into the crook of Jonny’s neck and inhales deeply. Jon just holds him there for a while, rubbing his hand up and down his spine to calm him.

“You’re going to make it to the NHL, Pat. You may not be playing but I promise you that you’ll be there with me the whole time.”

“What about when I go to university?”

“Don’t think for a second that I’m not going to spend every spare minute that I have with you, because I am.” Jonny pulls him back and takes a look at Patrick who has clearly been crying a little bit into his shirt where there is now a damp spot. He reaches up and presses a gentle kiss onto Patrick’s nose. “I’m not leaving you. You’re it for me.”

Patrick’s eyes go wide and he shifts back a little. Jonathan’s face flames red but his eyes don’t move from looking at Pat. His blond curls are all disheveled and Jonny wants nothing more than to comb his fingers through them.

“Please tell me you mean what I think you mean by that,” Patrick says in a small, nervous voice. Jonny’s hand moves down to his lower back and pulls him in impossibly closer. He tilts his head up and moves in. 

The kiss is soft and sweet, one of those barely even there kind of kisses where they are just taking each other in. Patrick’s mind is racing and remembers that he has to kiss back a few seconds into it, but he certainly doesn’t disappoint. The two of them are moving in tandem until they both pull back at relatively the same time.

Jonny is panting ever so slightly from the lack of air and Patrick has a smile on his face; the first one that Jon has seen since the game. 

“What does this make us?” Patrick asks, playing with the hair on the back of Jonny’s neck. He had convinced him to grow it out back in October and now with it being almost Christmas, Jon has sort of a Disney prince look going on. Patrick isn’t complaining one bit.

“Well,” Jonny starts, leaning up again to place a quick kiss on Patrick’s lips. “I would like to take you out on a proper date. If you’ll let me.”

“Sushi?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Come find me over on tumblr @bitchasslowry


End file.
